


Sans' Bad Time of The Month

by RebbecaRamone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DaddySans, Doesn't need to be Sans/Frisk, FemFrisk, Other, Protective Sans, Sans won't let his baby girl down, Whatever relationship you want, because Human Biology, mention of periods, stupid time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebbecaRamone/pseuds/RebbecaRamone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up to a bad time. Something is wrong with his human and he’s not sure what but he’ll fix it. There’s no way he’d let anything happen to his human. Even if that means doing everything in his power to make sure your safe. (Inspired by Audriana Redden on SoundCloud or 1-800-iam-sins.tumblr.com) I couldn’t decide how old I wanted to make Frisk so this can be a FriskxSans or just little Frisk dealing with girl stuff and Uncle Sans helping her. However you want to take it is fine with me. I think  both would be really cute since I do think the Skele brothers love Frisk no matter what <3<br/>Sans_Frisk FemFrisk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans' Bad Time of The Month

Sans was up. He didn’t WANT to be up but he was. And although normally he could fall back to sleep with a drop of the hat, this time he wasn’t. Was he sick or something? He almost hoped so. Then He wouldn’t have to get out of bed. But then Papyrus wouldn’t let the kid near him and he couldn’t have that. A groan rumbled out of his throat as he flipped himself onto his back. He let his head roll toward the clock. 5:00 Am, The sun wasn’t even out yet. He allowed his eyes to glace at the window sluggishly. He could see tiny specks of white blushing against the window, taunting those with the energy of a five year old to join in its play as it littered the ground outside. He was sure Pap would be excited. Their first snow aboveground. The human had said that snow was bound to hit them any day now. It had taken him a while to get used to living in a world where there wasn’t someplace he could walk to that always had snow. It had been Spring when the monsters started emerging from the underground and now, after many iceless months, the snow’s siren song was tempting even Sans to go out and enjoy the cold.  
Speaking of cold, the human was likely freezing. Humans could be so sensitive. What if the human got sick? And even if they didn’t, it was still cold. Surly they wouldn’t mind an extra body on this chilly early morning. And maybe then he could finally get those last few hours of sleep. Finally Sans had found the determination to get up. He slowing let his body slipped from his warm bed and moved himself to the hall. As he did his lazy shuffle towards the human’s room he pasted the hall closet and summoned an extra blanket that rested on his shoulders as he inched towards his goal. When he reached the door, he slowing turned the handle and stepped inside, continuing his lazy shuffle when no offensive noises alerted his arrival. A peaceful, blue glow decorated the room. Toriel had gifted the human the light to help with her nightmares. Toriel herself was not able to come to the surface herself when the three of them had arrived. Asgore had needed all the help he could get, making sure that the move to the aboveground was as painless as possible for both the humans and the monsters. The entire project was taking a toll on him. So, Toriel being the wonderful woman that she was, put their differences aside to help make the aboveground as wonderful as it could be for everyone. This set up seemed to be working in Asgore’s favor as well, since all of the letters the kid had been getting from their adoptive parents had been nothing but positive lately. It had made the human really happy. Sans had gladly sat through Frisk reading their letters to him. It didn’t take much effort on his part so who was he to complain. Between the light and the letters the kid had been receiving, the nightmares had been receding. Despite that, Sans had made it a habit of invading her space at night, just as an extra precaution to make sure the nightmares stayed away. It helped that the action helped him with his own nightmares.  
Finally, after what felt like forever, his slow shuffle made it to the human’s bed. And then something caught his attention. This smell, what was it? He knew he smelled it before, but he couldn’t remember from where. He looked at the human’s face and noticed that their breathing seemed a little irregular and her face scrunched up. He leaned over to get a closer look and realized the smell was coming from the kid. Was she okay? Was it a nightmare? He swiftly moved the sheets to climb in to the bed with her, maybe comfort was all she needed. Then he saw it. Dark splotches on the bed sheet. His eye lit up immediately in panic and he was able to see the stains much more clearly. His suspicions were confirmed.  
  
“B L O O D”  
  
“Kid. Kid, Wake Up!” He quickly took her suddenly pale looking face in his hands. “Kiddo. Sweetie girl, I’m begging ya. Please wake up.” The jolt woke her up and a low groan spilled from her lips. Now he was in full panic mode as he lifted her into his arms and into the connected bathroom. She let out a pained moan from being moved so suddenly and tried to mumble something to him but her couldn’t understand any of it. He turned on the light only to have her cringe even more. “Tell me, Kiddo. Where does it hurt?” an even loader groan erupted from her as she bellowed “Everywhere. But Sans-“  
“Don’t worry Kiddio, I’ve got you. Everything is going to be alright.” He gently laid her down on to the floor and spotted the source. Her right thigh was stained “Hold tight, kid. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get you a towel so we can try and fix this.” As a last minute thought he turned to water on for the tub and left the room. Before he left the bedroom completely he heard her request to make it warm. Quickly he ran to the hall closet to pull out several towels, not knowing how bad the wound must be. She sounded like she was dying. Her moans and groans echoed in his head making his move faster. How could this have happen though? Had someone snuck into the house? How had he not noticed? Suddenly he remembered how he had spent so much valuable time lying in bed, wondering why he had to be up. Why had he done that when he could have gotten to her so much sooner? He felt his heart ached at the thought that their poor girl on the bathroom floor bleeding and suffering. Sans could feel his eye burn brighter as panic’s harsh grip took hold of his throat. He quickly rushed back into the bathroom finding her curled on the floor in a fetal position. He was going to murder who ever had done this to her. Sans moved to the tub and took one of the towels to run under the hot bath water, but he was distracted when the kid had placed a hand on him, trying to get his attention. “Sans, I think what I really need right now is medicine. Something to ease the pain a little.” Quickly he placed his hands on her head, wiping the dam hair from her forehead. “We will Kiddo. Just let me stop the bleeding and then you can have whatever you want.” He would have been lying if he said that the harsh snort that came from her didn’t surprise him. Or in the very least, piss him off a little. He was only looking after her. How can she act like this while his trying to keep her alive? The next part surprised him more though.  
  
“You’re gonna have to wait a week.” Abandoning the towel in the tub, Sans moved to busy his dry hand with her hair, his adrenaline was still pumping through him as he tried to grasp the information she just revealed to him. “Listen, honey, I know I don’t know that much about humans, but I know it doesn’t take a week for you guys to stop bleeding. Just let me take care of you. We can get some food in you and that should help heal you.” A long drawn out sigh left her mouth as she slowly sat up from the floor. Sans moved to help but she only swatted his hand away and continued to sit up so she could lean up against the wall. She looked exhausted, but determined to go against his wishes. “Sans, look, I appreciate everything you’re doing. More than I am able to express right now, but you need to understand that this is natural.” Sans frowned deeply, but before he could say anything, She spoke again. “Look, all I need is medicine, a shower, a change of clothes and to sleep until all this passes. I really don’t want to go into the science of things. Right now, I Just really want to sleeeeeeeeep.”  
  
A long drawn out breath pulled it’s self from Sans. She seemed to know what she was talking about and now that he took the time to noticed, she wasn’t bleeding profusely. Normally fatal did that, right? He decided to let it go for now. “Okay. Okay. I get it. I’ll pull some clothes for ya and grab the medicine while you go take a bath.” He gently picked her up and sat her on the toilet. “But once we get you settled I want a better explanation.” At least then he could look into it himself or ask Alphys. The kid seemed to fluster a bit at this but nodded none the less.  
  
As Sans closed the bathroom door behind him, Frisk dropped her head into her hands in despair. She should have been more careful. She knew her period was coming up but didn’t take precautions before she went to bed last night. Now Sans wanted to know about menstrual cycles and she wasn’t sure she was ready to have this conversation. Not like it mattered now. She really wished her mom was here to help at times like these. Maybe she would just take her time in the bath as she tried to think about what in the world she was supposed to tell Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really didn't want to make any solid relationship status in this one. I thought it would be cool if people could just put whatever relationship they prefered. Ionly put marks for relationships so that those that like Sans/Frisk could find it. I mostly just wanted to write a fic about how Sans would react to someone having that time of the month. The guys who I originally heard bring up the subject doesn't seem to be on soundcloud any more (update! a lovely reader pointed out to me that they have a tumblr 1-800-iam-sins and the audio was re uploaded here~ https://soundgasm.net/u/Fizzlesmirk/Forty-One ). So I can't point you to the original. But hey, I got to write this because of them, so shoutout.
> 
> Thank for reading guys
> 
> RR  
> P.S. Don't know how to create Paragraph spaces. I'll work on it. Couldn't figure out this time around though. First Fic I've posted here. sorry.


End file.
